


Sewing Slave

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulrich enjoys teasing his Moon Elf from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich belongs to her
> 
> Alfons belongs to me

“I know you want it.”  
  
The Moon Elf Alfons was caught completely off guard by his Master’s sudden statement, looking up timidly from his sewing. His Master had brought him spider silk sheets that needed repair, sitting back in a chair to wait and watch his slave work at mending the tears in the delicate material. The slave blushed at the way his Master sat, his legs parted in an obviously tempting way, the strings of his breeches loosely tied.  
  
Alfons himself was dressed in a drab tunic made from rough cloth and he blushed as he looked away, unable to look at his smiling Master for too long. “I…do not understand, Master,” he mumbled.  
  
“I’ve seen the way you stare,” Ulrich corrected, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, placing his chin on the back of his hand. “You wish to be used in some way similar to Drake.”  
  
“I am just a house slave, Master.”  
  
“A house slave who wants to know what his Master’s cock tastes like.”  
  
The Moon Elf’s face became a brighter shade of red and he bowed his head, hiding his face with some of the sheet now. “Master…” he mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
“Are you calling your Master a liar?”  
  
“…No, Master.”  
  
“Then crawl over here and show me what you can do.”  
  
He looked up in surprise at the sudden command, unsure if his Master was truly serious or not. The smile on Ulrich’s lips did not help him in figuring out which way he was playing but Alfons knew that he had to obey either way if he wanted to avoid punishment. With that he set down the sheet and his tools and he stood up from his chair, making a move to walk over to him.  
  
“Did I say walk?”  
  
Alfons bit his lower lip, shyly shaking his head. “No, Master…”  
  
“Then do it properly this time.” Ulrich smiled as he watched the Moon Elf get down on his hands and knees, crawling over to him this time, stopping once he was between his spread legs. “Very good,” he said with a nod of his head, “now let’s see what you can do, shall we?” Reaching down he undid the loose knot of his breeches, freeing his half-hard cock from its confinement.  
  
Slowly Alfons reached out, taking a hold of the base of the cock before taking it into his mouth, softly sucking on it, looking up at Ulrich to see if he was doing it correctly. He mewled at the way the Drow simply looked down at him, facial expression unreadable as his cock became harder in his mouth. He took this as a sign to continue and he was soon moaning softly, slurping as he started to bob his head and take in more of Ulrich’s cock into his mouth.  
  
Ulrich smiled to himself as the Moon Elf sucked his cock steadily, moaning softly in approval as he shifted in his seat, resting a hand on the back of his bobbing head. The Elf was performing perfectly, not even gagging as he took in nearly the entire length down his throat. The Drow was impressed with this, smiling as he gently rolled his hips forward, fucking the surface Elf’s face in time with the bobs of his head.  
  
“Good boy…” he whispered, nodding his head as he stroked Alfons’ hair back. He moaned as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, deciding not to warn the slave before cumming into his mouth. He chuckled when Alfons spluttered a little, struggling to swallow it all, a small amount dribbling down the corner of his mouth. “You did very well,” he purred, stroking his head.  
Alfons offered Ulrich a timid smile, licking his softening cock clean before moving back, letting Ulrich stand up and fix himself. “I expect the sheets to be finished before dinner,” he said.  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“And tonight you will join me in bed,” he added.  
  
Alfons bowed his head down low as he said, “yes, Master,” again, not raising his head until Ulrich had left.


End file.
